


Who Tells Our Stories

by Vllumi



Series: Rhack 1shots [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vllumi/pseuds/Vllumi
Summary: Maya finds lost ECHO logs, revealing a part of Jack that she didn't know.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: Rhack 1shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660291
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	Who Tells Our Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance. Also I wrote this instead of studying for my midterms, though I'm positive I would have cried just as much. And no, I'm not ignoring my multi chapter fic in favor of one shots. I'm just practicing my writing. ALSO IMPORTANT: The song the listen to/sing along with is The One And Only by Adele. I don't know why, but this is one of the few songs I associate with these two.

Maya walked around, exploring Opportunity. She wasn't a fan of the overused propaganda of Handsome Jack, but she could appreciate the cleanliness of the place. Maya's attention was quickly focused on something glinting with light. As she turned around she frowned, looking at the golden Jack statue. "Typical." She groaned. Upon second glance, Maya noticed an ECHO by the base of the statue. With her curiosity getting the best of her, Maya walked towards the offending statue, eyes on the ECHO situated by it. It was a strange place to find an ECHO, sure, but she'd seen weirder places.

ECHO Log 1 found  
________

"Alright, so name?" Jack asked, a bored tone heavy on his tongue.

"Umm, Rhys Strongfork." Rhys answered a little too quickly for his liking, but he would be lucky if Jack didn't notice. Rhys noticed the nearby ECHO on Jack’s desk before glancing down and playing with his tie. Rhys quickly looked back up at Jack. He’d dream of this moment. To present his work to the boss himself. Rhys just had to act calm, he knew that Jack hated overly anxious workers or cocky workers, so Rhys calmed himself down to be in the perfect happy medium to please the scary CEO.

"Aaaalright." Jack was hunched over his desk, still bored as he studied the prototype's blueprints. They were good. Amazing in fact. Jack loved having competent workers but he didn't like it when they did their job to well. He found it suspicious. "Hmm… uh huh, interesting… wait… oh no, yeah ok." Jack kept mumbling to himself.

"If I may ask-"

"No, you may not." Jack chirped, a smile on his mask. "Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"Well yes, Handsome Jack sir. But you've been re-reading the same… parts.. over.. and over again?" Rhys' voice got smaller as he pushed himself back on his chair.

"You saying I can't understand a simple blueprint?" Jack growled.

Rhys audibly gasped. "No, not at all, sir! I'm sure you've read plenty of more difficult blueprints before. That's why I found it odd that you were still reading it."

Jack shrugged. "Oh… yeah." Jack waived the blueprint in front of Rhys. "I'm just trying to find a mistake in it so I can have an excuse to shoot you. M'kay, Kitten?"

"Uhh… valid." Rhys was at a loss for words. Sure, Rhys feared for his life but THE Handsome Jack was having trouble finding flaws in his prototype. He wasn't sure if Jack was telling him that he did a good job or if he just slipped up, but Rhys wasn't going to complain. Rhys would die a happy man if Jack did end up killing him. 

Jack groaned, he opened one of the many drawers in his desk and pulled out a pair of reading glasses. He put them on in an effort to find even the tiniest incorrect detail. Upon glancing up at Rhys, he saw the other man stare at him with wide eyes. “What? I'm human, you know. Sometimes people's eyes go to shit." Jack looked back down and grumbled. "Especially with my line of work."

Rhys chuckles quietly. His chuckle died down as soon as Jack looked up at him. "I completely understand. I also have to wear glasses sometimes so… it's… also valid." Rhys groaned slightly at his failed attempt at a sentence. “If it becomes a problem I'd suggest getting a desk lamp. The light from Elpis is beautiful, don't get me wrong, but it's not the best lighting for when you're reading or working. In general.” Rhys smiled slightly.

Jack cocked an eyebrow and glanced up at Rhys before considering his words and shrugging. “Can't believe I’m saying this, but i'll take that into consideration.” Jack mumbled, before turning back to the blueprints in his hands.

Rhsy smiled triumphantly before looking down back at his hands. 

"I'll say this much, Weakspork-"

"Strongfork."

"I'll say this much, Dum-Dum…" Jack threw a pointed glare at Rhys before looking back at the blueprint. "This, this is impressive." Jack looked over Rhys. His eyes raking up and down Rhys' slightly nervous form. Jack flashed him his signature grin. "You know what, Rhysie? I'm feeling nice today, I'll approve your design!"

“Wait really?!” Rhys slightly jumped from his seat, excitement clear on his face.

“Whoa-ho there, Kiddo.” Jack raised his hand, signaling Rhys to calm down. “Don’t come in your pants. I mean I know I’m handsome as all Hell, it's in the title, but I only approved your design. It could still very much fail with the gun exploding… and also your head.”

Rhys bit his tongue. Yes the threat was still there but Jack approved his design. His role model! Rhys took a deep breath and shook his head. “Y- yes, of course, sir.”

“No problem, Kiddo. Now shoo, I’ve got work to do and a lamp to buy.”  
________

ECHO Log 1 over

Who was Rhys? Pretty odd ECHO to keep around, especially from Jack himself. Maya grimaced holding the ECHO, shrugging, she pocketed the device and kept exploring Opportunity. She decided to not think too hard about it.

Soon arriving to one of the taller buildings, Maya spotted another lonely ECHO, this one right propped against a window. She picked it up and played the ECHO, wondering what this one was about. Maybe it was another one of Handsome Jack’s logs. 

ECHO Log 2 found  
________

“Ok, perfect” Jack mumbled, setting up the ECHO. “Alright, Cupcake, it's on! Let's get this show on the road!

"Umm, sir?" Rhys scratched the back of his neck. "Is this really necessary?" Rhys looked at the ECHO before turning to look at the captured psycho. Rhys flinched as the vile creature screamed obscenities and struggled against his restraints. 

"Well duh!" Jack laughed, slapping a hand on Rhys' cybernetic shoulder. Jack grinned at Rhys before turning away with his hand close to his chest, letting his face contour in pain. Jack turned back to Rhys with his usual cocky grin. "We've already tested your prototype, sure, but we haven't tested it on a living being. We NEED to see how it works. Just imagine the possibilities!"

“I was talking about recording this…”

“Seriously? It's because if this bad boy of yours has a cool blast to it then I can listen back to it in my sleep! I mean your gun is ahh… it’s um… huh. Hold on, don't tell me… Shit.” Jack scratched the back of his head, taking turns to look at Rhys and the prototype. “Sorry, Sugar, what's it called again?”

“Corrosion.” Rhys deadpanned.

“Ah, corrosion! That shit has an awesome blast!”

“Umm,” Rhys mocked considered, “I thought that was explosive, but I could be wrong.” Rhys couldn't help grin at Jack.

“Hey.” Jack whistled and snapped his fingers in front of Rhys. “Don’t be cute. If this thing sucks then I’ll fire you, and by fire you I mean fire a gun to your head, of course.”

Rhys sighed, looking at the gun. “Of course, sir. And exactly what possibilities were you talking about earlier?"

"Oh come on, Rhysie! Don't play dumb with me, you know.” Jack encouraged Rhys but was met with silence. “You know, right?" Jack chuckled, rubbing his hands together. "Blood, guts, brain matter? ALL the gory details! Ooh I'm excited! Do I look excited? I feel excited."

Rhys cocked an eyebrow at his boss, the man jumpy and grinning like a kid on Christmas morning. "Riiiight, ok yeah." Rhys sighed. "Let's just… ugh let's just get this over with."

"Ha haa! That's the spirit! Well, sorta. C’mon, let's kill this guy." Jack clapped his hands together, looking down at Rhys’ hands, which held the prototype gun. Jack pointed his finger towards the psycho, mimicking a gun. "Alright, ready? Fire!"

Boom  
________

ECHO Log 2 over.

Maya stood still for a few seconds, looking down at the ECHO in her hand. "That uhh…" She pondered. Maya didn't know if to focus on Handsome Jack's disturbing need to kill or the humorous scene she could imagine playing alongside the audio. That Rhys guy sounded stressed. How he was alive for a second audio log, and probably way past a second meeting with Jack, was unbelievable for Maya. She studied the ECHO in her hand before pocketing it next to the first ECHO. They might come in handy later.

Immediately, Maya spotted a third ECHO inside the building. She knew that she had to stop wasting time, but she was invested in the recordings. It was usual, or unheard of, to hear about a part of Jack’s life that wasn’t just killing the other person in the recording. It had to be the third part to whatever weird story she was listening to.

Hastily entering the building, Maya located the third ECHO. She leaned against the nearby wall and played the recording.

ECHO Log 3 found  
________

"Um, Handsome Jack sir?" Rhys knocked approached Jack's desk, files in hand. He cocked an eyebrow as he noticed the man turning on an ECHO. Deciding to ignore it he walked closer to the desk.

Jack looked up at Rhys, confusion written across his mask. "You know we're alone, right? No need to be formal." 

Rhys chuckles, shaking his head. "Yeah, I guess I just get paranoid. Thinking that people are listening to every word I say. I guess I got that from you.” Rhys walked around Jack’s desk and sat on it, facing the CEO.

“Yeah, I’m gonna pretend that you didn't say that.” Jack mumbled, looking away. He hid a smile behind his hand. “In fact, I’m going to ignore everything you say starting now.”

Rhys scoffed. “Please, you couldn't ignore anything I say even if you tried.” He leaned forward with a playful grin. “You love me!” 

“Yeah?” Jack spoke low, looking up at Rhys with half lidded eyes. His grin quickly morphed wide, childlike smile, before jumping up and giving Rhys a quick peck on the lips. “Guess you're right! I still don't know what you did to me, Rhysie, but I've fallen. And let me tell you I've fallen HARD.”

“Is that some kind of euphemism?”

“Not yet.” Jack purred before pushing a button on the holographic screen behind Rhys. A song immediately started. Hopping off his chair and grabbing Rhys by the hands, pulling him towards the large window. “Dance with me!”

“W-w- wait what? Jack, whoa, that's kinda sudden-“ Rhys sputtered. He tripped as Jack pulled him away from the desk. Despite the confusion, Rhys couldn't help but smile.

“I want to get you into the mood.” Jack hummed.

“What mood exactly?” Rhys glared weakly at Jack. His face quickly changed to that of confusion as he noticed how peaceful Jack looked.

“I'll tell you later.” Jack mumbled, spinning Rhys to the soft beat of the song.

Rhys cocked an eyebrow.

“You'll see.” Jack spoke, his voice softer.

Rhys let the piano and vocals wash his doubt away as he swayed with Jack around the large open space. Other than the small lamp on Jack’s desk, Elpis was the only source of light for the large office. It was beautiful. The purple reflecting off the floor and walls creating a beautiful glow. Rhys closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Jack’s as the music led their movements. The serenity in the room, the passion from the song, the warmth from Jack’s body. Rhsy smiled, a soft chuckle escaping his lips as Jack twirled him around.

“I don’t know why I'm scared, ‘cause I've been here before…” Jack mumbled alongside the song, meeting Rhys’ eyes. Jack smiled at the goofy, confused face Rhys wore. “Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all.” Jack pulled Rhys closer. “You'll never know if you never try to forgive your past and simply be mine!”

Rhys laughed, relishing in the unusual lovely mood his partner was in.

Ring, ring

“Shit!” Rhys quickly pulled away from Jack, running towards his forgotten files on Jack’s desk. “Shit I- sorry, Jack, but I'm supposed to deliver these. You can tell me that thing you wanted to say.”

Jack turned towards the window, hiding his disappointed look. “Nah, i- it wasn't that important.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”  
________

ECHO Log 3 over

Maya stood silent. She didn’t like this, she didn't like how these logs made Jack sound human. “God damn.” Maya groaned, pushing off the wall and reluctantly picketing the third ECHO. She sighed, stretching her muscles. “I should probably leave, this isn't worth my time.”

Maya started making her way out the building. Quickly halting in her steps, Maya looked back. “What did you want to tell him?” Taking a deep breath, Maya ran back and started exploring the building, She explored every room she came across for about half an hour. Just as she was about to give up she noticed a room in the far hall. Maya approached the door and read the plate on it.

Strongfork

That was it. She tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. Taking out her gun, Maya shot the doorknob. The door creaked open to reveal a burnt and destroyed room. After the initial shock, Maya entered. She looked down and saw an ECHO on the desk. Behind said desk a dried puddle of blood. She slowly picked up the ECHO and played it.

ECHO Log 4 found  
________

“I hope this is important, Jack. I leave for Opportunity in less than an hour." Rhys jogged towards Jack, closing the office door behind him. "Don't get me wrong, I love talking with and I will miss you during this trip, but you can call me on my ECHO." Rhys cocked his head to the side. Jack hadn't turned from the window yet to look at him. "You ok?"

Jack let out a shaky breath, placing the ECHO on his desk. Now or never. "Hey, Darling! No yeah, this is uh… this is a face to face sorta thing." 

Rhys huffed out a laugh and shook his head. He looked at Jack warmly before approaching him. "It's always a face to face thing when it involves you. But I'd call this face to back."

"Heh, guess you're right." Jack held his breath, his hands gripping tight the mask in his hands. "Hey, umm, Rhys? Do you… Do you love me?"

"Of course." Rhys placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. He felt tense.

"Awesome! I uhh… ahem.. w-would you stay with me, no matter what?"

Rhys grimaced. "Well, unless you killed my friends on purpose. But I doubt you'd do that. So yes, I'd stay with you no matter what."

Jack huffed, quickly turning around, he met Rhys' eyes. His scar glowed with the moon behind him. "Would you stay with the real me?"

Rhys smiled, getting closer to Jack. "Always."

Third time's the charm. "I know that our relationship is basically a secret from the majority of Hyperion and the entire world, and that probably won't change, but… Rhys," Jack got down on one knee, pulling out a ring box from his pocket, "would you marry me?"

Rhys felt his face burn and his eyes sting with the threat of tears. His hands moved to cover his face as he frantically nodded. "Oh God, you handsome bastard. YES! And thousand times yes!" Rhys sobbed, dropping down to kiss Jack.

"I love you, Rhys." Jack hugged Rhys tightly, pulling his body as close to his as he could.

"I love you too, Jack. And I promise that as soon as I'm back from Opportunity I WILL marry your ass!" Rhys laughed.  
________

ECHO Log 4 over

Maya felt a chill down her spine. It wasn't because of how happy or human Jack sounded. It was because of the missing information that Maya didn't know. Though she had an idea of what was wrong.

Looking behind her, she spotted one last ECHO on the floor, on the opposite side of the burnt wall. Maya reluctantly picked it up and played the recording.

ECHO Log 5 found  
________

Rhys sobbed, his breath ragged. "Umm, J- Jack. God, I hope you find this." Rhys choked. "Well, I guess it's actually for the best-" Rhys choked as more smoke filled his lungs. "It's for the best you don't find this."

"She found this place. The Firehawk. She's alone though." Rhys held the ECHO close to his chest, trying to hide as much of himself under the desk. "W- w- we tried to fight her off but- oh shit" Rhys hissed. He heard footsteps approach his office. He placed a bloody hand over his mouth to muffle out his breathing until he heard the footsteps disappearing. "She's strong, Jack. She's overpowered a lot of our men. The Fireha-" He coughed. Looking at his hand, Rhys couldn't distinguish if that was from the previous blood or from internal bleeding. Rhys cleared his throat before continuing, ignoring the burning sensation in his body. "The Firehawk… th- that BITCH knows. She knows, Jack. About us." Rhys cried. He took a few seconds to even out his breathing before continuing. "She wanted to use me to get to you. You don't have to worry, I won't tell her anything. I made my point clear to her, now… now she has it out for my head."

"She may be strong, but she's not strong enough to fight off everybody, she'll leave soon enough."

Rhys heard footsteps again, this time stronger than before. He sighed, resting his head against the desk. Rhys hugged himself, his vision already hazy. He laughed mournfully. "I'm sorry, Jack. I'm not one to break promises but…" Rhys jumped at the sudden banging on his office door. He hissed in pain, his body screaming with the sudden movement. "I don't think I'll make it to the wedding."

Lilith kicked the door open. She walked in the center and kicked the desk, effectively forcing Rhys out. "One last chance." Lilith offered, her tone cold.

Rhys shook his head, bringing the ECHO close to him one last time. "I love you, Jack." Rhys tossed the ECHO to the side as Lilith's tattoos started to glow a fiery orange. Rhsy smiled one last time before his body was engulfed by flames, forcing a blood curdling scream from his throat.  
________

ECHO Log 5 over

Maya stood still, the scream replaying over and over again in her head. Sure, she's heard screams like that before. But those were from her killing mindless psychos. Rhys was a normal person with a functioning conscious and from what little she heard, a heart.

Maya's attention turned to her own ECHO beeping to life, receiving a signal. She took it out and looked at the caller.

Helios Station

Maya took out the other three ECHOs from her bag and placed them on the center desk as a voice rose to life from her ECHO. She spared one last glance at the two final ECHOs in hand and placed them on the desk alongside the other three. Maya looked back into the room one more time before leaving, Jack's cheerful voice now being the only thing she could focus on.


End file.
